A Soul Mix-up
by Rachael Foley
Summary: The Main Story where my mini-story Sakura's Desire came from. Syaoran and Sakura reincarnated, but switched souls will being in their lovers' bodies change them? Or will they succeed in their new rolls while still remembering their old genders and lives?. Both remember who they are, Syaoran(Sakura) Has some sort of connection to Ada Wong, Leon Kennedy and Jill Valentine but what?


The water expanded and spun around like a tornado as the vortex of vibrant violet light radiated from the depths. "Your magic comes from the colours of your eyes right? That is also needed" Syaoran said mercilessly as he sweep kicked Fai sending him flying backward. He grabbed Fai and ripped out his left eye then ate it as Kurogane dived in and saw him holding Fai while blood oozed out of his left eye socket. "Did you.. eat his eye?!" exclaimed Kurogane

"Give him to me!" yelled Kurogane "I will also take his right that is also needed, you can have what's left" responded Syaoran not caring. Kurogane dashed up to him, grabbed him by the arm spun him around and threw him with tremendous strength at the wall breaking his arm, Syaoran got back up as if nothing happened. The vortex meanwhile was growing bigger and bigger the tendrils of violet licking wherever they touched. "Give me the kids sword!" exclaimed Kurogane "Right!" responded Mokona

He shot out a white orb which turned into Syaoran's kitana but Syaoran shot out glowing symbols which swirled around in circles and grabbed the sword before it could come into Kurogane's reach. Kurogane grunted and glared at him, Syaoran shot a fireball blast at Kurogane and Fai, Kurogane bowed his head and held Fai closer to him in a last effort to protect the two of them. The blast dissolved and the vortex disappeared leaving another Syaoran wearing black baggy pants that went to his ankles, a battle robe which had red bat wings as a symbol on the front and an eye patch over his right eye.

He stood on the long connecting silk-like bridge over the water reservoir, the pair just looking at each other until "Syaoran-kun!?" "Syaoran-kun?!" exclaimed a shocked Princess Sakura who looked at the pair back and forth. They broke eye contact to look at the Princess, Syaoran picked up the Yin-Yang ball the Clone Syaoran had dropped then placed it over his left eye socket until it went in. He removed his eye patch and opened his left eye the clone remained unmoved until he lunged at Syaoran round housing at him. Syaoran disco spinned at him and flipped to get out of the way.

The clone launched a fire ball at Syaoran who crossed his arms into an X in front of him and was thrown back a bit, the clone dashed up to him and roundhoused Syaoran got thrown back while holding his stomach. He flinched when landing beside Kurogane and Fai "That mark!..." trailed off Kurogane narrowing his eyes the clone launched a gigantic firey blast while Syaoran jumped down dodging it, but it evaporated all of the water leaving only the debris of the building below. Syaoran placed his right hand into a fist and the left into a straight line.

His hands illuminated and out came a long sword, underneath him was a circular magic circle, it was a radiating pink. On the left showed a crescent moon pointing to the right, in the centre a golden star, the right had a sun and symbols of earth, air,fire,water. He held his head and shook it as if to clear something from his mind he eyed the clone who waited for him in a fighting stance, then the clone charged at him. "Raitei Shourai!" exclaimed Syaoran as blue lightning erupted from his sword flinging the clone backward and on his back.

He stood over the clone ready to go for the killing blow "Please, Don't kill him!" yelled Sakura Syaoran looked over to her "That request... is something I will allow ... sister" he responded flipping backward as the clone tried to stab him in the leg. Syaoran put his sword back, the clone pointed his sword at him and Syaoran smiled then did a low twist kick and forward flip kicking the sword out of his hand and spinning toward Syaoran. As Syaoran got his first foot down the sword still came toward him and the second one finally touched the ground the sword landed in his hand.

He turned around to point it at the clone, who had come up to him unknowingly and took the sword from him. Syaoran did a left hook, which the clone blocked with the palm of his hand and Syaoran did a right hook which the clone blocked too. Syaoran dove to the left side of the clone then the clone pointed the sword at him and Syaoran roundhoused it out of his hand then lunged at the clone. The clone kicked at him but Syaoran did a back flip landing on the right side, the clone tried hitting Syaoran in the neck but Syaoran did a back flip and the clone missed by a hairs length.

Syaoran smirked then said "So, it's true what they said about you being an almost duplicate of me" "Almost? I am better than the original" the clone retorted no emotion visible on his stone face. Syaoran glanced to his right eyeing a piece of debris, he fan kicked it toward the clone who turned his head to the left just a bit so it missed, Syaoran meanwhile had jumped at him and pulled his right arm back then punched at him when he landed. The clone grabbed his right hand with his left and Syaoran's eyes widened then the clone got him in a grapple hold.

Syaoran struggled trying to break free, and he eyed a weapon, he kicked the clones left arm with his left leg and the clone released him then Syaoran did a front flip and 2 back flips. He grabbed the sword and jabbed in the air with it, the clone didn't move in the slightest and Syaoran came at him with the sword pointing backward at his side then he swiped at the clone who side stepped it. He aimed for the leg but the clone dodged that too, he stabbed while spinning and switched the sword from his right to left hand then back to his right.

He almost slit the clones throat who flipped backward and disappeared, Syaoran looked up to the roof and said "Now that's impressive" while smiling and the clone came from behind him then took the kitana. Syaoran ran up to where the Princess was and pulled out his sword then sliced through the watery prison she was in. She flinched thinking he was stabbing at her but was relieved when she saw he meant only to drain the water which flooded out. She stood back as he walked in toward the cocoon behind her and pointed his swords tip at the cocoon.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed but he swiped and out came her feather, Syaoran grabbed it and walked back to her. His sword underneath his right arm as he wrapped his left around her waist pulling her in then placed the feather into her heart. "No... wait" she trailed off her eyelids getting heavy "Hush, Princess" he responded placing her gently beside the cocoon. The clone came in and just stared at Syaoran as he stood toward the right of the orb they were in. "You, back to your master!" exclaimed Syaoran opening a portal behind the clone.

The clone just gazed at him not knowing what to expect, Syaoran dashed at him and walked up his right leg while kicking and kicked his left shoulder, did a jumping back flip then kicked him with both legs in the head forcing him through the portal back to Fei Wong Reed's lair. He walked back over to the Princess and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he held her close to his chest. "I'm sorry, for waking you up at such a troubling time..." trailed off Subaru and Kamui dashed up to him hugging him tightly.

They got to the sick room of the Tokyo Tower, Fai's breathing shallow and fast. Sakura was unconscious from recovering another feather, Syaoran walked up to Subaru "Heal him" he said pointing toward Fai "Why should he do that?" asked Kamui his eyes glowing. "Because he is dying and I wont allow that" Syaoran responded and Kamui walked closer to him. Syaoran sliced Kamui's arm swiftly with his sword and took the Vampire's blood, mixing it with Kurogane's. They poured the blood into Fai's mouth making him convulse and shudder.

Kurogane moved the Princess while the infuriated Vampire picked Syaoran up by the neck "How dare you.." trailed off Kamui as a blue arrow whizzed by his head "Put my Mistress down or I will be forced to harm you" Yue said while looking angry "That goes double for me" added Keroberos, Kamui put down Syaoran and Syaoran dashed over to the two of them. He hugged them tightly "Yue-san, Kero-chan!" he exclaimed happily as tears ran down his cheeks. Everyone just stared at the boy hugging the lion with wings and angel looking person with wings.

"How rude of me, meet my Guardian Beast of the Seal Keroberos and Yue the Judge" said Syaoran smiling sheepishly, he walked up to Subaru "Since you healed Fai I shall grant your wish" he said smiling. Subaru nodded, Syaoran pulled out the Sakura book and a radiant white light sprung forth while Sakura's magical circle appeared beneath him. An emerald green staff with a golden star in the center, a ring on the top, wings on both sides, a sun and moon on either side and a red jewel on the bottom/connecting the star onto the top of the staff.

"Watery, refill the reservoir below with your pure water" he commanded as Watery did as her mistress requested, refilling the bottom of the building with crystal clear uncontaminated water. "How is it that you possess such magics?" asked Kamui "My name is Sakura Kinomto I died here many years ago and I reincarnated... into the body of a boy" he said while blushing and looking away. "But how is it just now that you awoke?" asked Kurogane "My soul was reincarnated into my soul mates body and I finally awoke in the tower below" he responded.

"Soul mate?" asked Kurogane "Syaoran Li" Syaoran responded gazing into his eyes and Syaoran walked over to Kurogane who held Sakura Syaoran moved a stray bang from her face "This, is what I used to look like" he said looking sad. "Is that so?" asked Kurogane "Yes, I look forward to finding Syaoran so we can be together again" he said while smiling. Syaoran walked out of the room into a private room where nobody else was and changed clothing (His Card Captor Sakura Li Clan family robes)

He walked back into the room where the others were "Where did you disappear to?" asked Kurogane "I guessed you didn't like seeing the symbol on my shirt so I changed" Syaoran responded. Kurogane grunted to show his approval, Fai awoke and sat up then looked at the guardians. "Meet my guardians, Keroberos and Yue" Syaoran said while smiling at Fai. "Hello" Fai said "Hello" said Keroberos Yue just grunted. "Hello, Sakura" Fai said smiling at Syaoran "Hello, so you noticed huh?" he asked "Yes, I would know your essence anywhere" responded Fai

"So I guess it's time... to help the dead" said Syaoran aloud "Help them?" asked Fai

"Yes, i'm going to build an alter to the spirits" "How will you do that?" asked Kurogane "Observe" Syaoran answered walking back to the waters pool. "WOOD! EARTHY!" commanded Syaoran and wood made long straight branches all the different sizes, earthy gave big rocks too. Syaoran grabbed the largest and put them in a square, put big rocks on top of it then again with smaller sticks and kept doing this til he ran out.

He lodged a big long stick in the middle where the layers didn't close. "What is that?" asked Fai "Alter for the spirits who died here, they can go to heaven" Syaoran said looking away. Sakura began waking up "Syaoran-kun?" she asked "No, I'm not your Syaoran my name is Sakura Kinomoto" he said bowing his head "We share the same name?" asked Sakura "For the most part, sister" he replied "Sister?" asked Sakura "Yes you are my sister" Syaoran said. Sakura had a solemn look on her face as Kurogane put her down, tears streamed down her eyes.

Syaoran dashed up to her and hugged her tightly while she cried. "Why are you hugging me?" asked Sakura "Instinct I suppose, I guess I know now why Syaoran didn't like seeing me sad" he said smiling at her while she giggled. Syaoran pulled back and wiped Sakura's tears away with his thumb "Sakura, do not be suprised when we meet him again he wont be the one you love" Syaoran said. "I know..." she trailed off looking sad. "It's alright, because I wont let you die" Syaoran smiled at her while saying this.

She nodded in return and hugged him -Nihon Country-Sakura lay motionless in the cherry trees branches suspended by ribbons. The tree revitalized her as she was missing her soul. Everyone went on with their banter until Fuuma arrived along with his brother Seishoro who challenged Syaoran. "No need, I don't have the time for a fight right now give me the feather or I will take it from you" Syaoran said simply "If I don't?" asked Seishoro smirking at him.

Syaoran's face went dead serious and he began chanting "Jahn me ahn dahn, a kush to me bobtua duen ar marshard a duen" As Seishoro held out the feather trying to channel it's energy, Syaoran held his palm out flat and turned it clock wise in a circular motion making the dark energy barrier turn into doves. "Amazing" exclaimed Seishoro "You will never be able to find the source of my power, but yours is right here" Syaoran said matter-of-factly as his eye colour changed to emerald green.

He ripped the feather from a mortified Seishoro but was drawn into Princess Sakura's dream where she was conversing with Watanuki. Syaoran stood in front of her as the clone appeared, and Watanuki disappeared in a series of petals. The clone stood unmoving waiting for the first move with his sword drawn out pointing at Syaoran who just glanced at the being before him. Syaoran knew exactly what he had to do; he pulled out a crystal clear sphere which he began chanting an incantation to restore the clones soul.

"Spirits of the interregnum, I call,  
Gods, bind him, cast his heart from the evil realm,  
I call on you, Lord; do not ignore this request,  
Let this orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him,  
It is written, this power is my people's right to wield,  
Return to the body what separates man from animal.  
So shall it be, with the help of this magic crystal globe.  
So it shall be! So it shall be!  
Now! Now!"

The orb disappeared as Syaoran finished the last of the incantation appearing inside the clone who's eyes widened and he held his hand over his heart as if in pain. He fell down and tear drops flooded from his eyes "I couldn't control my actions, but god I was aware. Forgive me" he said looking from Syaoran to Sakura "It's alright" Syaoran said while smiling and Sakura nodded in return. Syaoran opened a portal and walked out with Sakura and the clone who stood to Syaoran's left while bowing his head and looking at the ground.

He began breaking down again and fell to his knees "I should die for the evil deeds I did" he exclaimed "You're right, you should die to the ways of the flesh, and be reborn into the way of love" Syaoran stated and everyone quizzicly looked back to him as he began sprinkling water over top of the clones head and a ray of sunshine appeared to be shining just over top of him. He looked to Syaoran "Thank you" he smiled "It's not a problem don't worry about it, you weren't yourself. Nos must amitto vivo en" Syaoran said smiling back at him

(Nos must amitto vivo en=We must let go to live on) The clone nodded in response and smiled when Sakura dashed over to him and tackle hugged him. "I didn't think I would ever be able to do this" Sakura stated "Sorry for worrying you..." trailed off the clone

"Don't ever do that again"

"Yes Princess..."

Syaoran unknowingly began giggling at the pair who turned their eyes on him and he turned his head away until he burst out laughing fully.

"Just what is so funny?" asked Sakura and the clone simultaneously "You two remind me of how I was with my Syaoran" Syaoran responded smiling warm heartedly "You must really miss him" the clone said "Of course, but I know we'll meet again" Syaoran said

"How so?"

"Soul mates always meet again, no matter what"

"How are you so sure?" asked Sakura "I've overcome death with him, gotten my guardians/cards back i'm sure I can meet him again. After all the person I love will want to see me again and I will want to see him again, Eriol and Yukito said that if the both of you miss your loved person you will always find a way to meet again" Syaoran smiled as he said this to Sakura

"Yukito? Eriol?"

"It's a really long story, one that I will be sure to tell you someday"

"So, shall we go now?" asked Syaoran at the group everyone nodded in response "But before we do, Mokona can you let us communicate with Yuko?" asked Syaoran "Sure" Mokona responded opening up a little portal. "Hello, Syaoran" Yuko smiled while saying this "Hello Yuko" Syaoran said smiling back

"It's been far too long"

"It has, we should meet up again you're like another mother to me"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Yuko, I have a request to make of you which I'm sure you already know of"

"Of course, i've already recieved the compensation the Sakura you are looking for is in a frozen time in the Kingdom of Clow Country. Watanuki paid the price for your wish with his memories, you have only one chance don't mess it up"

"Not when so much is at stake"

"I can send you there now if you'd like"

"Yes, thank you Yuko. If I make it out of this alive I'm sad to say that I have a feeling we wont be able to meet again. So I want to say this to you, merry meet, merry part and merry meet again"

"Thank you" Yuko opened up a portal and the group stepped through, once through Syaoran began telling the group of how his wish had changed the fates of so many people and disrupted the order of the universe.

He was astounded to know how okay with this the group was when he got nothing but hugs and praises. They soon came upon Fei Wong Reed who waited with an army of 'Failed' creations ready to attack at a moments glance. "So Syaoran how does your quest with destroying the universe go?" asked Fei Wong Reed a smirk visible on his face. "These people forgave me even though I changed their fates and lives completely, I may have the weight of this deed on my soul but I will change my karmic fate I was a saint my other life and this life I am a warrior. Know that I will walk the path of the warrior until it comes to either me or my enemies and i'll be damn sure it's me" Syaoran responded

Fei Wong Reed's mouth gaped open as he looked at the group and Syaoran pulled out his sword, the Clone pulled out his katana and Kurogane his sword, Fai grew his finger nails and his eye glowed yellow while Sakura stayed back with Mokona. "You're pretty fiesty for a girl"

"You know, what i'd like to do to you for everything you've done. When I get my hands on you know that you will breathe no more"

"Interesting theory, let's put it to the test. Shall we? ATTACK!" Fei Wong ordered as the 'Failed' creations attacked, Fai and Kurogane made quick work of the waves that came their way. The clone protected Sakura and Mokona and Syaoran noticed one coming behind Sakura he dashed then spinning back kicked the offending creature. "Thanks" Sakura smiled as she said so. "No problem" Syaoran smiled back and began the onslaught of the creatures attacking them.

Sakura cried out in pain as she was stabbed through the stomach, Syaoran dashed up to her. He held her hand as she was bleeding out and began shallowly breathing. "It's starting to hurt alot less" Sakura said "Shh, don't try to talk so much but i'll let you in on a secret. 'Kay?" asked Syaoran, Sakura nodded and he leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You're going to be my mother, your death isn't the end but a beginning and I could never ask for anyone better"

Sakura smiled at him and he nodded to her in confirmation as she replied to him "I could never ask, for a better child" He returned her smile as she disintegrated one cherry blossom at a time until she dissolved away "We will meet again..." trailed off Syaoran then he and the clone dashed up the pathway where Fei Wong reed waited smirking at the pair. "So you turned away from your master huh? Nothing I wouldn't expect out of a failed creation" Fei Wong mused aloud.

If he wasn't so arrogant, he would have noticed he was looking only at the clone and Syaoran was slowly inching his way toward him, until he stabbed him in the stomach and Fei Wong pulled out a sword of his own to stab Syaoran the clone dashed and intervened getting stabbed in the process. Syaoran held the dying clone in his arms and he smiled at the clone who lifted his eyebrows with a quizzical look. Syaoran did the same thing he did with Sakura leaned in and whispered to the clone.

"You're going to be my father, you will meet Princess Sakura again and you two will be my parents. I could never ask for anyone better than the two of you." Syaoran said smiling at his father who slowly began to slip away "I could never ask for a better child myself" the clone said as he returned Syaoran's smile. He too began disappearing one cherry blossom petal of himself at a time. He faded away leaving a light blue light surrounded by an illuminating same color aura.

The Clone appeared in a black room with Sakura and Yuko he ran up to Sakura and hugged her. Yuko propositioned bringing them back to life in another life-time and the two looked at eachother's eyes and nodded yes, no matter the price they didn't ever want to be apart. And the two wanted to meet their son again. Yuko explained that the two will be seperated and keep all of their memories, though they will meet again and the clone's price will be that he must be born in Clow Reed's family with Clow's magic.

Yuko also said she will pay the price for Sakura she said it was hers and Clow's fault all of this had started so she wanted to fix it. The two stood together and beneath the Clone was Clow Reed's magic circle, beneath Sakura was Sakura's magical circle. "But how?" asked Sakura "You are like Sakura Kinomoto, the Syaoran you met she allows you to use her magic because like you she has dominion over the powers of the sun and moon a gift from her father, Clow Reed" Yuko replied.

They were beginning to fade away in a blinding light before, they both stared at eachother and said "I LOVE YOU!" before disappearing completely. Syaoran meanwhile faced down Fei Wong Reed and saw Princess Sakura's body and Fei Wong putting an ancient feather in it. He explained that it wasn't there at first... and everyone realized they were in Tokyo. Syaoran took the bait, he dashed up the steps and jumped toward princess Sakura in the cyclone she was in then grabbed her hand.

"Ha! It's done then!" Fei Wong smirked as he said so "Now I can bring back someone who also had taken one step in death's door. Yuko The Witch Of The Dimensions!" Yuko began to materialize infront of everyone as Fei Wong tried to ressurect her from the power Princess Sakura contained. Meanwhile in the past Sakura was in her highschool uniform, looking around ever vigilant around the cherry trees. Then she saw him dashed up and hugged Syaoran while he did the same the pair smiled.

They lived together, happy to be reunited with their missing lovers. They had a child like Syaoran said they would who looked completely like the clone himself. Meanwhile... Syaoran pulled out his staff and the time card then said "TIME! Freeze time here completely" everything enveloped in a yellow light nobody moved and Syaoran pulled out the Return card "RETURN! Bring me back to where I wish to be" Syaoran enquired being encircled with black tendrils.

He appeared before Syaoran, Sakura and little Syaoran who looked like he was 7 years old. The clone turned to see the older Syaoran and his mouth gaped open when Sakura came out and saw him too. "Is that anyway to react to seeing your child again?" asked Syaoran smiling at the two who smiled back, dashed up to him and hugged him so hard he thought he would break. "Well I love you too." Syaoran said grinning from ear to ear at his parents.

Little Syaoran wondered what was happening and asked who the older boy was "I'm you" he replied and little Syaoran's mind was blown. "But but... how is the future? How are things? Did you meet interesting people? Did?" little Syaoran asked getting cut off by older Syaoran "You should know that I can't answer those questions thesides, that's" he paused smiling then putting one finger on his lips he said "A secret"

"Darn it" little Syaoran said "Hey, if you want though I can sing you something that will help you out alot" Syaoran said the younger version of him looked so ecstatic at the propostion he just nodded vigorously at the older boy. "Okay here goes"

_You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home – **Hannah Montana (Miley Cyrus) **_

_You wake up, it's raining and it's monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know_

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know you can always turn around  
Cause this world is big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
Cause I know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah your can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home

Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away  
Let me hear you say

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, yeah you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home

When Syaoran finished little Syaoran was so astonished "Do you get it?" asked Syaoran little Syaoran nodded "Good" Syaoran said smiling. He glanced at his parents who smiled back at him "Then I will be off now, I may have frozen time but why put off til tomorrow what you can do today?" Syaoran enquired walking away toward a wall little Syaoran followed asking "Aww, do you have to?" "Yes, we wont meet again because you are me and..." Trailed off Syaoran shaking his head slowly while smiling.

"Because it's you, you will definitely be alright. Say that whenever you are in trouble, it's your invincible spell" Syaoran smiled as he said this then pulled out the staff and Return card. "RETURN! Bring me back to my destination in time" He said as black tendrils engulfed him and brought him back to his present, time wore off and unfroze the destruction of the world had begun. Two unsuspecting visitors came by, Syaoran and Sakura! They came to stop the destruction of the worlds.

Buildings destroyed, the world had begun to dissolve all because of one crazy delusional man and his wish. Syaoran pulled out another card "CHANGE! Switch our bodies and souls" he enquired as blue radiating light encircled him and his Princess Sakura the staff and cards came flying to him in Sakura's body. Yue and Keroberos came from the Sakura book and stood behind her as she took a fighting stance while staring at Fei Wong Reed.

"Mother, Father I cannot allow you to do this" Sakura said simply "Why not?" the two asked "Because this.. is my battle and I will not lose." Sakura said smiling "Ready? Yue-san and Kero-chan?" asked Sakura "Always, we will always be ready to help our mistress" both said simultaneously "Thank you" Sakura said tearing up and hugging them "Aww how sweet" Fei Wong mocked them. "Every end a beginning, and every beginning an end and your ends beginning right now!" Sakura growled

"This is why you **never **make girls mad, **especially** not Sakura" Keroberos said to Syaoran and Sakura. Sakura and the two guardians came face to face with Fei Wong before they could do anything the two Syaoran's and two Sakura's were imprisioned in a small glass vial. "The hell with this" Sakura said grabbing hold of the other Sakura's hand and the two sprouted their wings, they shattered their portion of the vial and freed the Syaoran's.

"My feathers, if you still remember me. Come to me." both Sakura's said at once and all of the feather's came to them getting absorbed into the proper Sakura. "STOP! I never gave you that power for this purpose" Fei Wong commanded as the two began to rewind time, they rebuilt what had been destroyed and fixed the universe. Kurogane gained his vengeance as he stabbed Fei Wong through the stomach killing him.

"When the creator dies, so do his creations" Sakura mused aloud pulling out the change card again and switching bodies with Syaoran again. "But we're not disappearing..." Syaoran's father said "Because that colossal fool thought he made you, he didn't" Syaoran said smiling "But then who did?" asked Sakura "I did" Syaoran said "How?" asked Sakura

"I knew I had to do something, so I used my magic to create you both he didn't notice and you two will never fade away, not until I die" Syaoran finished. The two hugged him cutting him off from saying anything. Syaoran hugged his parents back "I'm...getting...crushed...to...death..." Syaoran said breathlessly his parents smiled back at him and loosened their grips. The whole group returned to Clow country and explained their whole ordeal to the royal family.

"I still say he's a brat" Touya snorted at Syaoran "Really Touya nii-chan whether it's this life or the other you never seem to change" Syaoran mused aloud "Did you just call me nii-chan?" asked Touya "Yes, you were my older brother in my last life when I was Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Nadeshiko Amimiya and Fujitaka Kinomoto" Syaoran replied "I don't believe you" Touya said "Fine, then i'll tell you a secret no one else knows."

Syaoran walked up to Touya and whispered in his ear "I know that Touya nii-chan loves Yukito-san" Syaoran smiled as he walked back to where he stood. Touya's mouth gaped open "How did you know that?!" he asked "Because about 100 years ago I was in love with Yukito-san and told him so but he told me he liked someone else and I guessed who it was, he confirmed it then I told him if that person was ever mean to him I would give him a piece of my mind to which Yukito-san said he would do to the person I liked if he ever made me cry" Syaoran said smiling at the memory.

"So I'm going out on a limb here and saying **that** brat was the one you loved. Right?" Touya asked "Yes and that **brat** has a name too you know" Syaoran growled and Touya put on a grin at his angry sister "You are definitely Sakura" he beamed. "I'm just glad you forgot about the other thing" Syaoran said smiling as he looked away "Oh you mean that you're a **monster**?" Syaoran slowly turned his head to glare at Touya.

"I am **not** a monster!" Syaoran said as he stomped on Touya's foot. He crossed his arms and looked away from Touya who held his foot in pain and a smiling Yukito who looked upon the two siblings. "Yukito-san!" Syaoran chimed as his eyes sparkled looking upon an old friend. "You may not be the Yukito-san I used to know but know this I love you like my family" Syaoran said as he smiled "Thank you" Yukito said and he smiled back.

"So tell me, how did you tell Syaoran finally how you felt?" asked Yukito "Well it went like this Syaoran and Meiling came back to Japan to visit Tomoyo and I. Tomoeda was having a play I was the Princess and Yamazaki was the Prince. Tomoyo kept hinting at Syaoran making me remember about him and blush quite a bit, a Clow Card activated the 53rd card. The Void it had no name it wanted to get back the 52 now Sakura cards which it considered friends.

It took the cards from me one by one while Syaoran and I were on mini dates arranged by Tomoyo and Meiling's meddling. Which made me feel like I was going to die at my heart rate and get third degree burns from my blushing. After all the cards were taken I talked to The Void, calmed her down and told her she could be reunited with her friends and be my card. She agreed and allowed me to seal her when I said the incantation.

Return to the guise you were meant to be in, CLOW CARD! The card created by Clow, abandon your old form and reincarnate under the name of your new master Sakura! Then the black bubble surrounding her wrapped around Syaoran and I yelled out Syaoran NO! He said Thank goodness I made it in time you used so many cards in the course of one day that I had more magic left than you. Even if I forget how I feel about you i'll feel this way again.

Then the black sphere turned completely black and I said Syaoran NO! then my card made out of my love for him cut through the orb and I confessed my love to Syaoran even though I was sure he didn't like me anymore I said I don't care if you don't have anymore feelings for me Syaoran, I love you and you are the most important person in the whole world to me that's all I wanted to say I cried The Hope said "Don't cry, it's alright" and he said And you are mine.

The town returned to normal and the sun came up, I took a few steps back from the stairs I was on and got ready to jump when Syaoran said Hey! Hold on the stairs will come back I said I don't want to I LOVE YOU! As I jumped and he caught me." "That's quite the story he's still a brat" Touya said trying to spoil the mood Syaoran didn't take the bait and said "Yeah, well he's my brat" and hugged Sakura.

"I understood why my brother didn't like Syaoran, it was because of when we first met..." Syaoran trailed off "What happened when you first met?" asked Sakura "Well it was a class day like any normal day until said we would be having a new student I smiled at the new comer but I got a cold steely glare as he looked at me I got really scared and Tomoyo and I tried to figure out why he gave me death glares.

He had to sit behind me and I said hoe... Syaoran walked up to me and just stared at me with that glare I was insanely scared at this point, Tomoyo told him his seat was behind me and he grunted at her then sat behind me and during the course of the school day he kept on growling and scowling at me. I thought what did I do to make him so angry? Is he going to kill me? What's going to happen? So at break he called me over and recited an incantation over his compass.

A light shot out at me, he jumped back and said "I knew it! Clow Cards, hand em over and this whole confrontation began, he tried to steal my Clow Cards which I wouldn't allow I mean I wasn't really good at being Card Captor Sakura but I promised Kero-chan I would get all of the cards. Tomoyo saw this and said "Sakura!" Touya noticed, hopped the fence and grabbed Syaoran and Syaoran got out of his grip and well yeah that's the end" Syaoran said smiling at the memory

"Though there was one more reason he didn't like Syaoran, he told Yukito-san who later told me after I told Syaoran I loved him of course. He said he couldn't like Syaoran because he was trying to take something Touya had been treasuring for all of these years" Syaoran continued "There was a slight gay faze Syaoran went through, he thought he loved Yukito-san too, so we became rivals in that aspect too. Though I should have noticed he liked me when I hugged him and he fainted.

He blushed a deep red and fainted, I thought that maybe it was from Time and it scared me. Alot." Syaoran finished. His Sakura blushed at the gay faze comment he hugged her from behind and had his chin on her left shoulder. "Aww do you feel neglected?" asked Syaoran Sakura blushed a deeper red. "You know, you're so cute when you blush" Syaoran whispered in her ear maker her go through the entire red spectrum.

"S-stop it" Sakura said almost dying from her blushing "Okay" Syaoran chirped walked away from her "Not that..." Sakura said "Okay" Syaoran smiled and walked back over to her then hugged her tightly, she returned the embrace smiling. "You know, it's funny in this life i'm the warrior and you're the saint" Syaoran mused "I wonder what our next karmic fates will be" he continued "This reminds me of when we were little and I comforted you" Sakura said

"Yeah I remember that, I was all heartbroken over Yukito-san's heartfelt rejection" Syaoran said. "But hey atleast from that I got to find the person i'm meant to be with and Yukito-san got to be with the one he loved m-" Syaoran cut himself short and shook his head "My parents taught me it's not right to tell secrets" Syaoran said as he looked at his mom and dad who smiled and nodded in return. Syaoran thought up a devious plan in his Sakura mind to make Touya angry.

"Let's go Sakura it's time for some _**fun**_" Syaoran said "What kind of fun?" asked Touya glaring "The fun kind" Syaoran retorted "No way am I allowing you to go with that brat" Touya motioned toward Sakura "Well, you seem to forget I don't always play by your rules" Syaoran said as he pulled out the fly card "FLY! Let me sprout wings" Syaoran commanded and he sprouted out white wings then flew to the window near the ceiling "See you round" he said as he winked at Touya.

He jumped and flew to his house with Sakura in his arms. The two walked inside and Syaoran's wings dissolved turning back into the fly card. "So, now what?" asked Sakura "I don't know about you, but i'm insanely tired" Syaoran said motioning toward the bed Sakura nodded and the two climbed into the bed. Syaoran was on the left side and Sakura on the right she faced toward the right and Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight to him.

Both dozed off and were awoken by a banging at the door. Syaoran got up and opened the door "Yes?" he asked innocently when Touya glared at him "You know why i'm here" Touya said "To be a massive pain and try to tear my lover and I apart?" he asked "Your lover?" Touya sounded massively pissed. "Yes" Syaoran sounded tired and bored so he did he most logical thing; pulled out the lock card, slammed the door in the royals face and let lock stop anyone from coming in.

He laid back down with Sakura and the two fell back asleep they only woke up in the morning. Both decided they should go back to the palace and Syaoran removed the lock card from it's duty of not allowing anyone in. They walked hand in hand to the palace where a cranky Touya, happy Yukito, Fujitaka, Nadeshiko, Sakura and Syaoran, Keroberos and Yue all waited. "Well look who decided to show up"

grumbled Touya "I'll say what you know all too well Touya nii-chan don't mess with the princess" Syaoran said smirking.

Touya gave a death glare and everyone heard an odd ringing sound like a cellphone but the group couldn't quite pinpoint it's exact location. Until Syaoran pulled out a device that looked like two blue triangles sitting on top of eachother, he flipped it so it turned into a cube and a person was on the inside. "Hello Ada" Syaoran said smiling at the woman with hazel eyes, low cut raven hair and a crimson red shirt who kindly returned his smile.

"Hello Syaoran, it's been a long time" Ada replied "Too long" Syaoran added cooly. "As you may have guessed I have a mission for you" Ada added Syaoran nodded noting that this was usually the way that Ada contacted him because she rarely made calls just to check in with him. "So, what is my mission?"

"You are to retrieve some very important intel from me, kill if necessary but try to stay hidden as long as you can the intel will be imprinted upon your device"

Syaoran nodded to the woman whom everyone stared at trying to figure out who she was and why she needed what she was asking for more importantly why she asked such things of Syaoran. "Ada, I will complete the mission as you wish" Syaoran responded Ada smiled at the boy and said "I know you wont fail me you

are the best ally I have and by far the most reliable. Over and out" then like that her image disappeared from the cube and Syaoran turned it back into the two triangles.

Then he put it back into his back pocket and noticed everyone's gaze upon him he pretended his innocent ignorance and began to turn away and walk. He felt a grip on his wrist as he was spun around only to meet Kurogane's eyes "Just where do you think you're going?!" Kurogane asked a tad bit of angry evident in his voice "To go complete the mission Ada needs me to do" Syaoran replied trying to pry his arm from Kurogane's grip to no avail.

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at Syaoran's response "Kurogane if you don't mind would you release my arm?" Syaoran asked politely "No" Kurogane said Syaoran smirked and did a flip to the left, twisting Kurogane's arm and making him release Syaoran's hand. "Kid where did you learn that?" Kurogane asked eyes blazing "From Ada after all she and I work for the organization" Syaoran said "Organization?" asked Fai "Ah ah I can't tell you that" Syaoran said as he winked.

He pulled out his hookshot, fired and got it just below the window frame, pulled the trigger flipped over it and pulled the trigger again to release the hook from the wall where it resided. He had to act quickly, displeasing Ada Wong was something you never wanted to do. He ran to his house and retrieved his outfit consisting of a turquoise blue and black striped v-neck sweater, black jeans and sneakers. He put in a pair of seemingly normal contacts but they were coloured icy blue with another purpose.

He made his way back to the palace where everyone still waited for him despite his earlier display of defeated Kurogane. "So you came back?" Kurogane enquired "Yes I have to grab something I forgot" Syaoran said simply as he picked up Sakura bridal style and dashed out of the castle then brought her back to his house. "Why are we here?" Sakura asked "You need to change clothes quickly" Syaoran responded motioning to his bed which contained her outfit.

Sakura picked up the white sweater, it had big flowing sleeves, dark blue jeans with a tad bit lighter shade on the thighs and black sneakers. She came out and Syaoran smiled at her a light pink tint on her cheeks as she held his extended out hand. The two ran back to the palace in their different outfits "So where are you two going now?" asked Touya "To go complete the mission in China where Ada has requested us" Syaoran replied

"Wait, you don't think you're leaving us, right?" asked the group "Yeah, we kind of have to, two people is pushing it and Ada wouldn't like it if we failed especially since we have to get this to free Agent Helena Harper and Leon Scott Kennedy of their charges proving Simmons' guilt and their innocence." Syaoran replied everyone stared at him when he pulled out the Return card and staff. "RETURN! Bring us back to my destination" Syaoran said as Return brought them to China

They were at the base Carla had in China where the information on the C-Virus and data were stored. "So what do we do now?" Sakura asked "We throw a concert in the middle of the town" Syaoran replied "Why?" "I have to do this trust me all will be clear soon"


End file.
